


【IBSM】Yes, my master.

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [21]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的小故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, ibsm
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 17





	【IBSM】Yes, my master.

  
「啊對了，志摩ちゃん我有禮物要送給你。」  
  
嘴裡咬著配酒的魷魚絲，伊吹跑進房間，再出來時胸前抱著一個打上緞帶的禮物箱子。  
  
「禮物？平白無故為什麼要送禮物……」  
  
志摩瞅了一眼滿臉笑意藏不住的伊吹，心想這傢伙肯定又在打什麼鬼主意，尤其今天又是放假前一天……果不其然，拆開蝴蝶結大得誇張的緞帶後打開箱子看了一秒，志摩立刻把蓋子蓋了回去，推回伊吹面前。  
  
「我拒收。」  
  
「誒ー！好過分！」  
  
「誒ー個屁啊！你給我摸著自己的良心問問自己這到底是送給我的還是送給你自己的！」  
  
即使被戀人氣急敗壞地質問，伊吹仍舊老神在在地眼珠子骨碌碌轉了一圈：  
  
「上次抓到通緝犯被上頭嘉勉的時候，志摩ちゃん不是說我做得很好，要給我獎勵嗎？志摩ちゃん應該沒忘記吧？」  
  
志摩沒忘，但倒是非常希望伊吹忘了。  
  
「……就算是獎勵，也得我給得心甘情願吧！這、這種東西……」  
  
「志摩ちゃん是打算食言嗎！你會變胖哦！食言而肥哦！」  
  
伊吹抓住志摩指著自己的手，不知道是威脅還是哀求地說著。  
  
「食言而肥才不是這個意思，笨蛋。」  
  
硬是把手抽回來，志摩開始痛恨起一個月前的自己，到底為什麼要乘興說出那種話。  
  
  
  
大概二十分鐘後，再從房間走出來時，志摩整個人扭扭捏捏的，反倒是伊吹一見到他便從沙發上跳起來。  
  
「志摩ちゃん……你是天使嗎。」  
  
讓伊吹如此喟嘆的志摩，穿著整套的情趣女僕裝。  
  
上衣是黑色薄紗材質，讓胸前的兩點若隱若現，卻又在胸口處開了一個愛心形狀的口，露出志摩訓練有素的胸線。下身是同樣的黑色薄紗材質短裙，白色帶著荷葉邊的小圍裙巧妙地遮住了重要部位，裙下延伸出的雙腿被襪帶連接的白色過膝長襪包覆著。  
  
光看都覺得要窒息了，伊吹目不轉睛地呆望著，讓志摩渾身不自在，手足無措地揪起快要連屁股都遮不住的短裙又放開。  
  
「看夠了吧？我要換下來了。」  
  
「等等等等等等！等一下啦！」  
  
終於回過神來的伊吹連滾帶爬上前抓住志摩的手，  
  
「穿都穿了，不要那麼快脫下來啦！」  
  
「反正我現在不脫等一下你也會替我脫不是嗎！」  
  
往伊吹翻了一個大白眼，志摩倒是乖乖地讓他拉著走回客廳裡。  
  
志摩ちゃん自己也知道嘛。嘻嘻一笑，伊吹讓志摩站在茶几旁，自己則在他面前跪下，捧起被襪子包裹著的右邊小腿以臉頰磨蹭。  
  
「……我都不知道你有這種癖好啊。」  
  
扶住伊吹的肩膀避免重心不穩，志摩以有些鄙夷的眼神看著他。  
  
「只有對一未才會這樣哦。」  
  
被伊吹炙熱得彷彿能燙人的眼神從下往上盯著，志摩不由得屏住呼吸。他認得那個已經看過無數次的飽含侵略慾望的目光，加上稱呼的改變意味著他的戀人已經進入備戰狀態。伊吹膜拜般地親吻上他的脛骨，刻意發出啾啾的親吻聲慢慢往上游移；隔著襪子輕薄布料傳來的熱度和嘴唇磨蹭讓志摩覺得有些癢，生理和心理上都是。  
  
「一未ちゃん，真的是太きゅるきゅる了。」  
  
隨著嘆息，伊吹吻上志摩暴露在裙子和襪子間光裸的大腿，輕輕吸吮留下幾個水痕，再伸舌沿著襪帶緩緩舔舐上去，並且直盯著他的眼睛觀察他的反應，呼出的熱氣和濕熱柔軟的觸感讓志摩難耐地顫抖。  
  
「伊吹……」  
  
志摩從臉頰到耳根都泛起薄紅，輕推伊吹的肩膀想要抽身，不輕不重的力道在伊吹看來卻是欲迎還拒。他心情大好地哼哼兩聲，放下志摩的腿伸手撩起那短到不行的薄紗裙子，下一秒整個人都僵住了。  
  
「一未ちゃん……你連這個都穿上了？」  
  
除去裙子圍裙等遮蔽物後顯露出的隱密之處，穿著一條綁帶式的白色蕾絲丁字褲。已經有了些許反應的性器微微抬頭，卻被本來就並非設計給男性的過於窄小的內褲困繃著撐起一個小三角形，看起來可憐兮兮的，然而比直接了當的裸露更煽情挑逗。  
  
伊吹當然知道有這件情趣內褲，但以為不管於尺寸或款式都會被志摩嫌棄地拋開，完全沒想到他會配合到如此地步。綁在兩邊髖骨處大小不一的蝴蝶結和笨拙地夾在底褲蕾絲邊緣的襪帶，在在顯示志摩為了穿上這套情趣內衣有多努力，讓伊吹簡直要被きゅる得死掉。  
  
「因為、就放在箱子裡啊……不要一直看啦、笨蛋。」  
  
志摩羞恥得連嗓子都啞了，臉紅得彷彿要滴出血。看伊吹的反應就知道他完全沒料到自己會連這個都穿，研究了將近十分鐘該怎麼穿的自己簡直像笨蛋一樣。  
  
「……一未、我真的太喜歡你了，該怎麼辦啊。」  
  
發出今天不知道第幾次嘆息，伊吹直起上半身，猛然將志摩往自己的方向拉近。  
  
「ーー喂、啊……」  
  
來不及發出抗議，伊吹便用鼻子蹭了上來，幾乎像是在磨蹭初生嬰孩的臉頰般疼惜地摩娑著志摩微微抬頭的性器。已經沒有餘裕吐槽這個畫面有多衝突，志摩光是要撐著腰維持站姿就已經快竭盡全力。  
  
「伊吹、唔嗯……」  
  
和一進入狀態就會改變暱稱的伊吹不同，志摩通常都是在要高潮之際才會喊出伊吹的名字，但伊吹仍然可以從戀人呼喚自己時的語氣和輕顫知道，他已經完全被自己挑起情慾。  
  
「……一未ちゃん好厲害，我才碰一下而已呢。」  
  
稍微退開，伊吹露出半是訝異半是欣喜的表情。被包裹在透膚薄紗材質內的性器完全勃起，從毫無遮蔽效果的底褲旁探頭，暴露在空氣中隨著主人有些急促的呼吸頻率微微顫抖著。  
  
「穿著果然很有感覺吧？女僕裝。」  
  
「閉、閉嘴啦……還不都是你、用那種方式碰……唔、喂！」  
  
志摩還沒抱怨完，伊吹便扶著他的莖身含入口中。  
  
「啊、不要……」  
  
全身無法克制地甜美顫慄起來。志摩雖然常常幫伊吹口交，卻很少有反過來的情況；並不是伊吹不肯，而是志摩不讓。具體原因也說不上來，大概是伊吹在性事中注視著他的眼神總是野獸般的過於有侵略性，讓他有下一秒就會被拆吃入腹的錯覺，更不用說當自己的性器被他吞吐著的時候。  
  
「伊吹、伊、啊啊……」  
  
伊吹的體溫向來都比他高一些，脆弱敏感的性器被對方含在濕熱口中吸吮，抑或是被從上到下地舔弄挑逗，對於志摩來說過於陌生的感覺讓他無所適從，連呻吟都忍不住，只能緊揪伊吹的衣領和背後的衣服，膝蓋甚至得抵著他的肩窩才能站穩。然而伊吹沒打算放過他。除了嘴上的動作，雙手更伸到後方，揉捏起兩瓣渾圓的臀肉。  
  
_要被吃掉了。_  
  
恍惚間，志摩有了這樣的錯覺。好舒服，太舒服了，在伊吹的嘴裡簡直像要融化。發出了連自己都不太認識的喘息聲，志摩忍不住下意識地小幅度擺動腰部，得到伊吹更賣力的吞吐舔弄，臀瓣被揉弄力道之大，讓他幾乎確信會留下鮮紅抓痕指印；後方的隱匿之處甚至不時被修剪平整的指甲輕輕搔刮，讓他難耐得就要抓狂。  
  
在性愛中志摩習慣掌握主導權，一部分原因是因為伊吹讓他如此。因為是進入的一方，伊吹總不想讓志摩覺得自己被強迫，然而就像總是牽著韁繩的主人忽然被套上了項圈，一旦被反撲志摩便會不知所措，這一點伊吹也非常清楚。偶爾光是想像平時盛氣凌人的志摩乖巧地服從自己指令的模樣，伊吹都可以自己來三發。  
  
不過今天是志摩答應要給的獎勵，或許可以試試看。  
  
「一未……想去嗎？」  
  
算準了在志摩將要高潮的前一刻離開，舌尖牽連著的透明黏稠液體不知是唾液抑或前列腺液。伊吹隔著瀏海的視線也被慾火炙燒得灼熱，卻還是耐心地消磨著志摩的理性。  
  
「哈啊……想、想……」  
  
「那叫我一聲『主人』？」  
  
「你、你不要得寸進尺……！」  
  
「不叫嗎？」  
  
伊吹輕輕勾起嘴角，往即使被冷落仍淌著淚滴的頂端縫口舔了一下，引起志摩的驚叫。  
  
「嗚、唔……藍ちゃん……」  
  
伊吹藍差點就要受不了。從志摩盈滿眼眶的氤氳水氣和稱呼改變能知道，這已經是他最大的讓步和極限了，但他還想要更多，今天還想要更多。  
  
「不ー對。要叫『主人』哦。來、say。」  
  
這傢伙、難道叫他換上女僕裝就是為了這個嗎？！志摩咬緊牙關，在自尊和慾望間天人交戰。  
  
「……主……主人。」  
  
「哼ー嗯？」  
  
上揚的語尾搔刮著志摩的耳膜，是伊吹要求他有更多表現時慣有的語調，同時臀部還被對方狼爪似的雙手性騷擾著。  
  
「……主人、想要……」  
  
本能的需求終究佔了上風，志摩聽見自己的聲音這樣說著，不知道該先掐死自己還是要求他這麼做的伊吹藍。  
  
「一未ちゃん，よくできましたね！」  
  
明明是被獎勵的一方，忽然變成了給予嘉獎的對象，這一次換伊吹給志摩繫上了那條無形的項圈。  
  
「ーー啊！」  
  
被冷落的陰莖重回濕熱的口中讓志摩難以克制地呻吟；雖然相較之下少有幫對方口交的經驗，已經和戀人經歷過多次各種形式性愛的伊吹還是能精準掌握會讓志摩絕頂升天的敏感點。譬如性器頂端的傘狀部位只要用他有些粗糙的手指稍微畫圈摩挲一下，便足以讓小孔像是壞掉般不停流淌出前列腺液，要是用舌頭纏繞舔弄並加以吸吮的話ーー  
  
「ひあ！伊吹、ちょっ……イ、イッちゃう、イッちゃっーー！」  
  
發出細小的尖叫聲，志摩揪緊了伊吹後腦勺上的髮絲和衣服、仰頭拱起身子，連雙腿都因為快感顫抖著，在伊吹的口中釋放，而後脫力軟倒，跌進戀人懷中。  
  
「啊、哈啊、啊啊……」  
  
志摩的頭腦還一片空白，只感覺到伊吹的手輕撫自己的背脊幫忙順著呼吸，隔著上衣的薄紗材質摩擦卻像若有似無的挑逗。  
  
「一未、剛剛叫了我的名字對吧？」  
  
伊吹比平時還低沉的嗓音透過靠著的胸膛傳來，微微震動著。  
  
「這可不行啊，怎麼可以直呼主人的名字呢？真是不乖。」  
  
得好好懲罰一下才行呢。伊吹輕笑著，卻透出危險的味道。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ーTBC？ー


End file.
